U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,757, entitled Adjustable Traction Table, discloses a rehabilitation bed capable of being raised at an angle to the horizontal so as for a rehabilitation patient lying on the rehabilitation bed to receive spinal rehabilitation therapy. However, after putting the rehabilitation patient in place on the rehabilitation bed, moving the rails thereunder, and adjusting four jacks to change inclination of the two-segment rehabilitation bed, a physical therapist performs spine-stretching rehabilitation therapy on the rehabilitation patient by giving a pull at the rehabilitation patient's spine, that is, exerting a gravitational force on the rehabilitation patient's spine in a direction parallel to the horizontal. A drawback of U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,757 is that it is impossible to ergonomically adjust the inclination of the rehabilitation bed without using an auxiliary tool, thereby compromising the quality of spine-stretching rehabilitation therapy and the efficacy of the rehabilitation bed. Another drawback of U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,757 is that it is time-consuming to adjust the inclination of the two-segment rehabilitation bed by the four jacks thereunder and thereby inconvenient to use the rehabilitation bed. Yet another drawback of U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,757 is that only inclination relative to the two-segment rehabilitation bed itself can be adjusted due to the structure thereof, and thus the rehabilitation patient is uncomfortable and perceives body stiffnesss after maintaining the same posture on the rehabilitation bed for a long period of time, and in consequence the efficacy of spine-stretching rehabilitation therapy deteriorates.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention endeavored to improve the prior art and thereby invented an adjustable spinal rehabilitation device to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.